


What Ever Happened To Those Innocent Young Boys?

by creativemindsatwork



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Mild Smut, Original Character(s), Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativemindsatwork/pseuds/creativemindsatwork
Summary: An alternate universe story about the complex relationship of Barty Crouch Jr. and Remus Lupin. Starts during their school years and through their later years. Takes parts from both Prisoner of Azkaban and Goblet of Fire.
Relationships: Bartemius Crouch Jr./Remus Lupin





	1. Hogwarts Is Home

The train was leaving any second now. Barty was running late. His mother had dropped him off at the train station and he had proceeded to become very lost in the span of the thirty minutes he’d been there. The clock was ticking down to eleven and Barty was not having a good time. He happened to notice another young boy and his father, they were running towards a wall between platforms nine and ten and then they vanished, Barty could hardly believe his eyes.  
And so, he followed the family into the wall, and came out by the magnificent red train! He stepped onto the train and sighed with relief and put his things away before sliding into a compartment with the boy from before. He smiled and looked at the boy. “You really helped me. I was lost, and then I saw you go through the wall.”

The other boy looked up at Barty and smiled a bit. “My dad knows a lot about things, and this isn’t my first time on the train.” He pointed to the seat across from him. The boy had scars across his face and seemed too skinny for his own good. “My name is Remus. What’s your name?”

Barty sat down across from Remus and set his little travel bag on the seat next to him. Why was this kid sitting all alone when other compartments were well past full? Oh well, a question for a later time. “My name is Bartemius, but my friends call me Barty. Well, they would if I had any. My dad kind of keeps me in the house and I don’t know anyone.”

Remus smiled. “I’ll be your friend.”

Barty looked up, “That..that would be nice,'' he said a bit shyly.

Remus smiled brightly and held out some candy. “My dad packed some for the trip. He said since I almost passed out last time from hunger, he would pack me a little snack bag. I’ve also got fruit snacks and beef jerky if you don’t want candy right now.”

Barty smiled softly and took a piece of chocolate. “Thanks, Remus.” He began to nibble on the candy and looked out the window as the train finally picked up speed. Huh, when had it started moving? He’d been so captured by having a new friend! His first friend!  
They sat in silence for a bit, Barty staring at Remus’s cloak. The red of his cloak was really pretty. He wondered if he would be in the same house. He didn’t know what to expect from the sorting ceremony later tonight. He just had to wait and find out.

“So, you said your dad doesn’t let you out? Why?” Remus asked, very curious. He could relate. His parents made him stay in the house more and more after his… transformation.

“Oh, he’s just wanting to become Minister of Magic, and he’s working hard to become that. He doesn’t want his son getting in the way.”

Remus frowned a bit. Oh, that wasn’t very nice. He nodded and sighed. “Right. Well, I can relate, but for different reasons. But, that’s not important! We’ve got each other now! We can be friends and no one can say otherwise!” He smiled and munched on his snacks. The sun had began to go down. They were getting close to the school. “You should change into your robes. We’re getting close to the school.”  
By the time the school came into focus, it was dark and Remus was excited. “I can’t wait to get up to the castle! It’s so big and it feels like home!” He was practically bouncing in his seat.

Barty laughed a bit. “I hope so.” He looked at the castle. It would be home for a while, with hopefully more people that would accept him and be his friend. If he had friends, his dad couldn’t do anything about it! His dad would have to let him do whatever it was kids at his age did!  
The train rolled up and they were shuffled into the boats. Barty was surprised to see Remus in the boats. He was the only first year that had a house crest on his robes. “Hey, why do you have a house robe but the others don’t?”

Remus looked at his robes. “Oh, I failed my first year. I missed a lot of school because I… was sick a lot, and so I failed the final exams.”

Barty was surprised. “Oh. Well, hopefully this year is better.”

In the castle, Remus joined his house table, sitting with friends from the previous year who had passed. Barty watched Remus as he listened to the others get sorted. He looked up when it was his turn and he climbed to the stool. He sat down and the hat was placed upon his head.  
“Yes, I see. A young man with nothing to his name. Who aspires for greatness and to be recognized. A young man who only wants to make someone proud. Even if that someone is himself. Yes, you’ll fit very well in… SLYTHERIN!”

The Slytherin table cheered, but so did Remus. Remus was proud. Slytherin would do well for his new friend. After all, if the sorting hat was telling the truth, he had a lot of ambition, and it would do him well to have a house that could support his dreams.

And so the year began. When the boys had free time, they were sitting and talking and joking and just enjoying each other’s company. After all, having someone who understood was a great feeling. They could talk about things that were hard, or that other people wouldn’t understand.  
When it came to others, yes, they made friends, but their friendship was special. Their friendship was something that couldn’t be replaced. Remus had James and Sirius and Peter, and Barty made friends with some Slytherins. But they would stay inseparable. Remus still had sick days, but it seemed to be under control. Remus was out for about three days every month. Apparently it was way better than the year before, when he was apparently out for more than a week each month.

“Remus!” Barty called out at the end of the year. Remus looked tired and ill, but he smiled when he saw his best friend.

“Oh, Barty! Congrats on winning the house cup. Slytherin earned it, and having your points from that potions exam.”

“Yeah. How are you feeling? I know you were sick just before exams. You look rough.” Barty was being truthful. He was just worried about his friend.

They got on the train and sat together, before Remus spoke up. “Yeah, I’m fine. I passed all of the exams, and I’ll be coming with you to our second year.” He curled up under a blanket he’d brought. “But I definitely need a nap. Sorry.”

Barty smiled. “That’s okay. We’ve got all summer to talk. I’ll try and even hang out with you, if my dad allows it.”  
Things could only look up from there in the future, right?


	2. Blooming Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third year, Quidditch and admitting feelings

Those summers had been absolutely amazing. The days spent playing in the park and the nights lying under the stars. Barty had come to realize that he had fallen in love with Remus but he was scared to say anything, for the chance that his friend did not feel the same.

The first year of school had been exhilarating and educational, the second was rather boring with dull lessons and not so nice professors. Barty would never want to become a teacher, instead he wanted to be an Auror when he grew up. For now, going into his third year he was most excited to get the chance to play Quidditch. He had watched all of the games from previous years and it looked so fun albeit dangerous. He runs over to Remus before the annual opening banquet started and bounced wildly on his toes. “I’m rather ready for this year to begin. I’m going to sign up to be on the Quidditch team. What are your plans?” 

Remus didn't know quite yet. "You know, I'm not sure, I think I'll try and volunteer at the library. I want to keep learning more. Maybe one day I can even be a teacher here!" He looked so hopeful and excited. He loved knowledge of all sorts. "I've even thought about practicing some spells that are beyond our year. Like a patronus. Wouldn't that be cool? If I could make a patronus?"

Barty hid his frown and threw on a supportive smile instead. “Yes, that would be rather neat. I’m sure you’ll make a great teacher. You have a kind personality and you’re intelligent. I wish you all the best.” They could hear the clinking of the glass and knew that the ceremony was about to begin. Barty went back to his respective table but glanced at Remus from across the room.

Remus sat at his table and talked to some of his friends but he glanced up every now and again at Barty and his table. If Barty made the Quidditch team, he'd have to support his friend! After all, he himself did have a huge crush on his friend. How could he not show support? For now, he would just focus on his studies though. Do all he could to keep moving forward. As the ceremony wound down, Remus approached Barty. "If you do make the Quidditch team, I'll just have to show support for your house and mine. After all, you're my best friend." He couldn't show any romantic interest. After all, what if he hurt Barty? His parents had told him time and again that no one would ever love him. Why try?

Barty was very happy about this. “It would definitely help to have some encouragement. Those games can get rough. I wonder what I’d be best at. I know I’m not fast enough to be a seeker,” he laughed. He slightly brushed against Remus’s arm and hoped the blush on his cheeks wasn’t too noticeable. 

Remus smiled a bit and laughed. "I think you'd make an excellent keeper." He noticed the soft brush against his arm but didn't say anything. After all, the school was pretty crowded. "You are very sturdy and you have quick enough reflexes for that. Keepers don't have to be terribly fast," he pointed out as they walked. They eventually split up, having about an hour before they had to be in their common rooms. Remus wanted to use it wisely. He was leading them around, without even realizing it, heading right to the quiet parts of the castle where they could be alone.

They wound up in the tower, the one with the dove’s nest. It was a pleasant night with a soft breeze and a bright moon. Barty took in a deep breath then quickly looked at Remus. “Can I tell you something?” He seemed nervous as he was rubbing his arm with his hand and his eyes kept shifting about.

Remus looked confused. It was quiet in the tower. He could only hear the dove cooing and the soft heart beat of Barty. Oh no. They had to make this fast. "Barty, I'm sorry. I… I have to go soon. Just… tell me, quickly." There was urgency in Remus's voice. He had forgotten it was the full moon.

“Oh um...it’s really not that important,” he fibbed. “I wanted to thank you for being supportive of my interests and you’ve been such a great friend to me. Honestly I wouldn't know what to do without you.” 

Remus nodded. "I'm sorry, Barty. You're my best friend." He hugged Barty, then ran off. After running through the castle and slipping into the tunnel under the whomping willow, he transformed and let out a loud howl of pain. He made his way to the Shrieking Shack for the night, and in the morning, he would make his way back into the castle and slip into his common room to recover. He was just glad he had made it away in time. He could never imagine hurting his best friend.

There was a small knock on the door. “Are you okay? You took off in a hurry last night and your housemates said they didn’t see you come back. If you are sick, I could grab the nurse or if you just want someone to talk too.” He came into the room and sat on the edge of the bed but stared towards the wall.

Remus was really grateful for Barty. He smiled a bit. "I'm sorry. I just… I got sick again. It's fine. I'll be okay, but… someone to talk to would be great." He looked up at his friend. He looked so tired and weak. "I wanted to tell you something last night, too, but… it's silly. Never mind."

Barty held his hand. “Can I tell you mine then? It’s been bugging me the entire night. Even in my dreams, it’s the same question over and over.”

Remus looked at Barty and smiled. "Yeah, go ahead." The hand holding was nice. It made it feel like Remus could actually have a relationship with Barty. Instead of only having one in his dreams.

“I...I like you Remus. More than a friend, more than a best friend. Do you feel the same?” 

Oh. Just jumping right into it? Except… Remus was a big blush mess. He hid his face in the blankets, only peeking out. "Barty… are you for real? Like, really real?"

Barty was even more scared now. “Yes, I’m serious. I’m sorry if I ruined everything. I’ll go now.” He got up from the bed and began to walk to the door. 

Remus sat up. "No, don't go! I feel the same way!" He had a big smile on his face. "Come back!" He looked so excited. Was this really happening?

Barty whipped around so fast you’d think he’d have broken something. “You do?” He ran to Remus and hugged him tightly. “Oh this is wonderful!” 

Remus laughed and nodded. "Yeah!" He hugged Barty back, then pulled away. "Sorry, I just wasn't expecting that. My parents told me I would be unlovable." He blushed and looked down. "I just… I'm happy."

“I’m happy too and your parents were wrong. So were mine. They can’t hurt us anymore. We have each other now.” 

Remus smiled tiredly and laid back. "You should go to class. I'll be okay. Just, come back later. I'll probably be asleep, but… I want to see you and talk to you. And hold your hand." He blushed and hid under the covers. After all, this was his first crush. His first boyfriend. 

Barty did just so and went to his potions class. He was quite good at potions for a student at his level. He heard a small rumor that the professor was considering inducting him into the ‘Slug Club’, what a silly name. After his lessons were done for the day, he went back to the Gryffindor’s dorm to check up on Remus.

Remus had pretty much recovered, having napped most of the day. James and his group of friends had brought him snacks at lunch, and he was up and about in the common room, doing a bit of homework by the fireplace. He looked up when Barty came into the room and smiled. "Hello."

Returned the smile, “Hey. You look better. Did you sleep well?” He gave a side-glance to the other boys in the room who seemed to be whispering behind their backs.

Remus nodded and set his book down. "I did. I ate a bit, took a long nap, and I feel a lot better." He patted the space beside him. "Here, come sit."

“Um...okay.” He sat down next to his new b..boyfriend. He couldn’t believe it was true. He decided to make small talk to keep his nerves at bay. “What did you eat?” 

"Well, they brought me some soup and ham, and some pumpkin juice. It was all really good." Remus stretched and leaned against Barty. "Did you eat lunch?"

He shook his head. “No, I haven’t had much of an appetite. I feel all jittery inside. How do they put it again? Butterflies? However, since a normal digestion is healthy, I shall go grab something now.” As he exited the dorm room, a few of the other boys from earlier snuck up behind him. “Hey Slytherin, you don’t belong here!”, “Yeah, keep away from Remus.”, “Go back to that pathetic loser friend of yours Severus.” They kicked him and hit him, insulted him. It was the worst he’d felt since he left his father’s house that first year of school.

Remus was definitely enraged by that. He stood up and drew his wand, pointing it at the bullies. "Step away from him. I won't ask again." He was not happy. This was the boy he loved. The boy he would protect. He wouldn't let anyone bully him. When one of the boys tried to defend themselves, he struck. "Stupefy!" The boy flew back and he turned to another boy. "Leave Barty alone."

Barty was littered with blood and bruises but his expression read of confusion. “But they are your friends Remus. You wouldn’t abandon them...for me. I’ll be fine, I promise.” He was already planning how to defend himself and his thoughts were filled with revenge, especially towards James Potter.

Remus looked at Barty, then went over and helped him up. "You're hurt. Let me take you to the hospital wing." He looked scared for the teenager. "My real friends don't bully those close to me."

He groaned in pain as he got up from the floor and let Remus support his body weight whilst walking to the hospital wing. “Thank you,” he said gently and without thinking gave Remus a small kiss of appreciation. 

Remus blushed and explained what had happened to the nurse. He watched as she helped mend Barty's wounds, before he looked away. "I'm sorry that I didn't help in time." He held Barty's hand. 

“You did your best,” with this he fell asleep.


	3. You're A Werewolf, Remus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fifth year, Remus's secret is out, Mention of Sexual Content and Violence

Remus and Barty would only grow closer. Remus would drift away from his former friends. Bullies. They were bullies. There was no denying that. But, Remus was still on talking terms. He would dissuade them from acting out as much, but he mostly he just stayed with Barty. After all, they were the best of friends and the best of boyfriends. It was no secret that they were a couple. 

Fourth year passed quickly, and fifth year approached. Remus was so worried about the O.W.L.s that he would have to take. He had to do so much to get into the classes he needed to be a professor. But for now? He just relaxed with Barty. It was the middle of the year. "When is the first quidditch match?" He asked his boyfriend. 

Barty shrugged, “You know I’ve given up on that. It was fun at first and definitely great exercise,” he referred to his muscles, “but it’s all about the dueling club now. That’s my thing. Learning to defend myself and getting to fight those who think they can overpower me.” 

Remus looked up. "Wait, you really didn't try out this year?" He hadn't expected that. "Oh. Well, dueling club, huh? Have you learned anything good? You know I love learning new spells." He sat up and smiled, closing his book. 

“I’ve learned more than I should know. I adapted to it quite easily. Imagine if I would have started the first year, I’d probably be in history books.” He ate a piece from his chocolate frog. “These spells are advanced and dangerous. You shouldn’t try it.”

Remus looked at the chocolate frog, stealing a piece and munching on it with Barty. "I'm more than prepared to handle advance spells. We graduate in two years, and then we'll be on our own." He smiled. "I want to be a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I've always excelled in that class. So, perhaps you can show me a couple in our free time?" He yawned and stretched. The quiet parts of the castle were always nice. And with the sun going down, it was a bit romantic.

“Defense Against The Dark Arts, I mean it’s one of my personal favorites as well but what are you going to do if you come face to face with a dementor or a death eater? Do you think you’d be able to win those battles?” He scoffed. He seemed a bit darker these days. More extreme. 

Remus laughed and lifted his wand. "Expecto Patronum." He waved his wand and cast his patronus. A massive wolf of white misty light came from the tip and stalked around before it settled on the ground and disappeared. "I'm not scared of dementors. And death eaters don't scare me, either. I know I could win those battles." 

Barty was taken aback by the beauty of it. He didn’t have a patronus. That was one of his major flaws, he never did figure out how to perfect that spell. “Wow, it’s so majestic. I’m sorry I doubted you.” 

Remus smiled. "I may not seek out battles, but that doesn't mean I'm not a powerful wizard, love." He stretched out. "We should take a walk outside before it gets too dark." He was itching to get outside. He'd been bugging Barty to take a walk with him all day.

“Okay, okay fine we can go outside. I know that you are going to have a surprise romantic picnic waiting for us on the grounds somewhere. If you want to go on dates, all you have to do is ask.” He teased and then held your hand and went outside with you.

Remus laughed. "No, I've just been wanting to go outside! Get some fresh air! I've been working so hard studying." He walked with Barty, looking around once they made it outside. It was so pretty. The stars were just now coming out. He looked up at the sky. "One day, we can enjoy this sight from our own home. I know it." He laughed softly.

“Our own home?”, Barty blushed. He found a soft patch of grass and laid down. “Remus dear, if you wouldn’t mind, I would like to try something. Something I think we’ve both been waiting a long time for.” 

Remus looked confused as he lay beside Barty. "What do you have in mind?" His question was consent. It always was for him. His curiosity was a signal to go ahead. 

Barty turned to his side and softly kissed Remus. Their first real kiss since the hospital two years ago. “I want to show my love for you. I want to give myself to you.” 

Remus blushed. "Oh. You mean like… actually having sex? For the first time?" He didn't know what to think or do. Was he ready? Well, yeah. Horny teenager. But, he was nervous about it, too. "I think… I'd like to do that, too."

“It will be fine. We’ll take it slow and let each other know our limitations.” He kissed him again with so much love, desire and admiration. For Remus, in a way, this would be a bonding ritual. 

Remus nodded. "Okay. Well, how about…" He blushed and looked up. "Accio blanket!" Within moments, a blanket came to them. "Let's find somewhere private."

Barty knew of the perfect place. “Not far from here is a hill that looks over the lake. It’s very beautiful and nobody really ever disturbs.” 

Remus smiled and nodded. "I know the place you are talking about!" He laughed and dragged Barty off. The two would settle on the hill, laying on the blanket. They would touch each other and give each other their virginities. And then… the full moon rose above the trees. Remus went rigid, before he pushed away, getting to his feet and stumbling away. He held his head and screamed in pain as he went through the transformation. His limbs elongated, his face formed a snout and he snarled and screamed. The transformation was painful. He looked around, not fully aware. He had forgotten his wolf's bane potion. He'd forgotten to take the only thing that bonded his consciousness to this body. He looked at Barty and bared huge fangs.

Barty was scared, truly scared. He didn’t know what to do or how to deal with this but he would try his best to help his love fight through it. “Remus, listen to me please, it’s okay. Everything is going to be fine. I know you wouldn’t hurt me.” He reached out a shaking hand towards the wolf.

Except this wasn't Remus. It was his body, but not his mind. When he smelled the hand, all he smelled was food. He snarled and leapt onto Barty, drooling onto the human. He looked down at his catch, before raising a clawed hand and slashing Barty down the chest, cutting him wide open… only to be blown away by a spell. He whimpered and ran off into the forest, and professor McGonagall ran over to Barty. "Hold on, young man."

Barty was screaming in pain and worse squirming around in a panicked state. “Oh my god I’m going to die! I’ve been attacked! Look at all this blood.” He raised a bloodied hand to his face to see just a smidge of the damage and fainted. 

McGonagall managed to get the boy inside and the nurse treated his wounds, closing them up and wrapping them in bandages. Some just left scars, some refused to close right away and were magically sutured so they wouldn't bleed. She looked concerned. This was unheard of. There had never been a werewolf attack on school grounds. Not in many, many years. She went up to Dumbledore and spoke to him about the attack, asking him to go see the Crouch boy.

Barty shifted in his bed. “Nurse, I don’t want any visitors. It doesn’t matter who they are. I won’t talk to anyone.” His father had always made complications of his plans and here he was waltzing down the aisle. He had papers in his hand. 

“I am withdrawing you from Hogwarts before the end of the year. This is unacceptable.” His father’s voice was stern, serious, and unwavering. He had his mind set on this. Barty knew that nothing could be done, even if he begged but he still tried. 

“No, father, you can’t take me out! I want to stay. I’ve been studying really hard and my grades are good. I’m in the dueling club and the professors think I’m smart. I want to be able to graduate like the normal kids. I can take care of myself, I promise.” 

But his father did not listen. Instead, he stared at his son’s damaged body. “You call this taking care of yourself? Now you listen to me, as soon as you are relieved from medical attention, I am taking you home. Understood?” Barty looked sad but slowly nodded. “Yes sir.” 

Dumbledore pulled Crouch Sr. aside and spoke softly, trying to vouch for the young man. He was unsuccessful, however, and Crouch Sr. left. He sighed. "That man is far too stubborn." He sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Barty. I wish I could do more. He'll have his way whether we like it or not." He paused, then slipped the injured boy a piece of paper. "I'd like to talk in private." He smiled softly. On the paper was directions to a room that Barty had never been in. "Whenever you feel well enough."

Barty put the paper on the table beside his bed. “Thank you sir.” He took a deep breath and shifted again when he noticed that Remus was now in the room. The last person he wanted to see. He couldn’t tell who was worse right now, him or his father. Both. Both were bad. “Go away,” he muttered. 

Remus looked ashamed. He was also covered in a bunch of fresh bruises. "Barty, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" He cut himself off, before wiping tears from his eyes. "I would never… not intentionally. I'm so sorry." He wanted to hug Barty and apologize until he couldn't talk anymore. But Barty would never allow that now.

He never made eye contact. “Apologize all you want. Does it make you feel better? Help you forget about the monster that you are?” He was being an ass and he knew it but he was so angry that the words slipped right out. 

The words hurt more than anything anyone had ever told him. He felt tears form in his eyes and he looked down to hide them. "I never asked to be a monster, Barty. I never asked for this life." His voice wavered and it hurt to breathe in or out. "I'm sorry, I understand… I'll leave you alone." He set down a gift he'd gotten for their two year anniversary. It was a handmade card and a necklace from Hogsmeade. A locket, actually, with a picture of them inside it.

Barty waited until he was out of sight then gripped the locket in his hand and screamed into his pillow. A wailing cry of sorrow and regret. The next night, he followed the instructions to the room that Dumbledore mentioned. It was empty and quiet except for a single mirror which he stood in front of. A brief moment later and Remus was standing right next to him. He turned around but he was alone. He looked again in the mirror and the image was still there, like a ghost. They looked happy like those days years ago, when they had first gotten together. 

Dumbledore approaches from behind as Barty is looking in the mirror. “This mirror shows what the heart truly desires.”

Barty turns to face Dumbledore. “I don’t need it. I know what...who I want but it’s difficult.”

“Love’s not supposed to be easy,” Dumbledore replied.

“Look what happened to me!,” Barty shouted and ripped open his shirt to reveal the bandages and part of the scar. “Of course I forgive him, it was an accident but what if it happens again? What if it kills me?”

Dumbledore gently rested his hand on Barty’s shoulder. “We all have to make hard decisions in our lives Barty, only you can choose where your future lies.”

Barty pulled away. “It doesn’t matter! My father is pulling me out of the school. For God’s sake! I won’t even be able to graduate. I have worked...so hard.” He fell to his knees, crying. “I won’t have the chance to apologize, to tell him he’s forgiven. You should have heard what I said, I called him a monster. The pain that I caused.” 

Dumbledore knelt beside Barty and covered him in a blanket he'd seemed to pull out of nowhere. "Pain ebbs away, and apologies can be delivered, even if they are too late. Never forget that an apology late is better than a silent man." He stood and looked at Barty. "He may not be ready to accept your apology, but your apology will mean nothing if you don't accept his and forgive him. But you may also take the time you need to heal. Remus's heart is kind. It will wait."


	4. Graduated & Imprisoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barty becomes a death eater and Remus gets his teaching degree

His father had pulled him out of school as soon as he could. Before the end of the year, before he had the chance to say goodbye to anyone. He was kept in the house most of the time, allowed to occasionally go outside. Magic had been forbidden. He couldn’t stand it, he had to get away. He needed to find a place where he was understood and where he wouldn’t be useless. After four months, he ran away from home while his father was too occupied with work. He went to his friends, Severus and Bellatrix and collaborated with them to let him join the dark forces and become a Death Eater. He knew that they had already pledged loyalty to Voldemort and soon he would do the same but first, he was given a task, an induction so to speak. Torture the Longbottom family. A couple of brilliant aurors who had become an obstacle. It seemed too easy. A simple Cruciatus Curse would get the job done. Once completed, he would recite his vows and be rewarded with the Dark Mark. It felt so good, he could feel the power moving through his body like the snake was a part of him, manifesting and growing in him. He’d go on to be a well-admired servant of Voldemort. Lestrange and him were amongst the top ranks. 

It had taken six months to capture those involved in the Longbottom incident. Here he was in the courtroom, awaiting the trial. A list of names but no further evidence. Worst of all, his father was the judge. One by one, the names were called and he watched his friends and fellow comrades get dragged away. He got up slowly to sneak away but as his name was called, he was spotted and struck down. He thrashed against those grabbing him. “Get your hands off of me!” He tried the pleading method next. “I didn’t do it! I’m innocent! Please father, I didn’t do it. Don’t let them take me away, I’m your son. Please, don’t make me go to the dementors.” His mark was revealed and his father’s face was one of disbelief and disappointment. “You are no son of mine.” Barty was taken away by the guards, he was still thrashing and screaming, begging over and over until his voice wore out. He was taken to Azkaban and was haunted day and night by the dementors. 

Remus missed Barty all through the rest of his school life. He would graduate with a hollow smile. Those words still haunted him. Monster. He was a monster. And now he was a monster with a degree. He wasn't able to hold a job for long. No matter how 'were friendly' a job was, he often was cut when his condition came out. His best friend was murdered and his other imprisoned. How could things get worse? He was reading the latest paper. It had been a couple of years since James and Lily and Peter's murders. The front page had the picture of his ex boyfriend, struggling and fighting against the hold and obviously screaming. Imprisoned for the torture of the Longbottom family. His eyes widened. No… there was no way. He had to have read that wrong. Barty wasn't like that. But, no… Bartemius Crouch Jr. had been arrested and tried and found guilty. He laid the paper down, looking on in shock. How could this happen? This… was all his fault. It was all his fault! He'd caused this! If he hadn't attacked Barty, none of this would have happened!


	5. Professor Benjamin Hart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New oc is introduced. Remus and 'Benjamin' meet for the first time.

Remus was surprised to find a job offer come by owl from Hogwarts. The Defense Against the Dark Arts position was open. He smiled brightly and wrote back and soon he was on the train to Hogwarts. Just as Sirius Black escaped. Well, alright then. He'd have to… watch out. Sirius was an old friend. He wondered how Sirius even did it. 

He settled into his office and sighed. This was what he'd always dreamed of. He'd wanted this for over fifteen years. He sat back and relaxed, reading over the books and making lesson plans for each group of students. It was quite incredible to be a teacher. It was… perfect. Remus would work on stuff for his classes and it was all perfect. Then his mind wandered. He was thinking about Barty. He wondered what Barty would be doing if… if he hadn't gone to the dark side. Would Barty really be an auror? He sighed. He still felt so much guilt for the past. After a while, he stood up and went to the teacher's dorms.

At that night’s annual feast, Lupin was announced as the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. The first years were sorted into their houses and everybody seemed as happy as they could be. The school had changed since they were boys. Of course, it was expected as time moved on. Suddenly, a squirrely sort of man came running through the doors of the main hall, panting. “Sorry I’m late. I missed the train.” He went up to the long table where all the teachers were. He was around six-foot tall and almost toothpick skinny. His hair was a mess of brown curls that fell right above his hazelnut eyes. He wore black-lined rectangular glasses that fit his face well. If anyone had caught on from his breathless remark, he spotted a Scottish accent. 

Dumbledore moved back up to the podium. “Attention, please. Please welcome Professor Hart. He is transferring from the Lomond Academy in Scotland and will be teaching the Alchemy class.” The students applauded and he waved and bowed a thank you to Dumbledore. 

Remus was intrigued by this man. Another new teacher? He smiled. Well, maybe they could help each other? He finished his dinner and stood, excusing himself. It had been a long day and Remus was exhausted. He left the chattering hall and sighed. The man was handsome. Why did he have to be handsome? Bringing up something he had repressed. Just in general, he'd repressed his feelings, and now he was feeling… feelings. 

After the festivities had concluded, all of the teachers went back to the lounge. Hart seemed to converse briefly with the others, only making simple introductions but the person he seemed to be talking to the most was McGonagall. He hadn’t even spoken to Lupin.

Remus made his way around and paused by McGonagall and Hart. "Good evening, Professor McGonagall." He then turned to Hart. "Professor Hart, a pleasure to meet you." He extended a hand to Hart, smiling softly. He seemed to have a tiredness to him. Always tired.

In his mind he was hesitant but shook Remus’s hand anyways to keep up the ruse. “Ah thank you. Benjamin’s the name. Lovely school. As I was telling Minerva, I come from Helensburgh. A small town in Scotland. Heard of it?” 

"Helensburgh. Can't say I have. Is it a small town?" Remus seemed interested, and McGonagall left them to refresh her wine. He took her place, facing the man. He stood just a couple of inches under Benjamin. "My name is Remus Lupin. I went to school here a few years back. Did you also graduate Hogwarts? Or did you graduate from another magic school?"

“Oh how fascinating.” Did Remus become more oblivious in these past few years or was he just not paying attention? “I too was employed from where I went to school. The Lomond Academy. My hometown isn’t very large, near a population of sixteen-thousand roughly. However, I was recommended to help over here. I take the opportunity for new adventures.”

It could be blamed on Remus's exhaustion, but he just wasn't catching on. "That was very good of you, taking a job far from home." He looked at the time, not bored, but checking if it was time to go to bed. Not reasonable yet. "Were you recommended for any reason? Or did the position just happen to be open?"

“Well I shouldn’t be sticking my head in situations I don’t know about but people come and go here, don’t they? This school needs strong-willed staff and that’s exactly what I am.” He changed the subject. “I do hear I’m in the presence of a celebrity. A Mr. Potter?” He scratched at his chest through his shirt, absent-mindedly. 

Remus nodded. "Yes, Harry. He's in his third year. He's supposedly a very good student, but I haven't found out for myself yet." He sipped his drink and yawned. "Forgive me, I think I'm going to retire for the night. Benjamin, it was a pleasure. Perhaps you can help me with some lessons. And perhaps I can return the favor. New teachers should try to help each other."

Benjamin smiled from the corner of his mouth. “Of course, I’d be happy to help. Have a pleasant night Remus.” Finally he would be able to have the chance to breathe. It had been an absolute chore lasting that long, talking to him again. He would stay away as long as he could. He didn’t want to give himself away and ruin his master’s great plan. He took out a flask that he carried with him and swallowed down the contents, twitching. 

Remus noticed the flask and the twitch as he set his glass down and left the room. He tilted his head and paused in the doorway, before leaving the room. He made his way back to his room, glad for the quiet of the halls. Something felt familiar about that new teacher. He would have to talk to him more and figure out what.


	6. I'll Show You Mine, If You Show Me Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sexual content! Longer chapter. Benjamin's identity is revealed to Remus, Sexual Tension, Barty causes more trouble and Remus is worried

When a couple of months had passed and they had settled in, Remus went to Benjamin's office and knocked, holding a book. "Benjamin, could I ask for a moment of your time? I'm stuck on a lesson."

Benjamin was sitting behind his desk, flipping idly through notes. He looked up. “Yeah, bring it over. Let’s have a look.” He put his glasses on. 

Remus set the book down and leaned down. "Severus has been teaching my classes while I'm sick. And he's trying to sabotage me, I swear. But, he's introduced the class to werewolves well before it's time to get to nocturnal creatures. Should I continue in the nocturnal creatures chapter, or go back to my original plan?"

Benjamin leaned forward at this. “I think you should continue the lesson. After all, students should be aware of all the dangers they could encounter. They’ll need to learn about it at some point.” 

Remus nodded and made a couple of notes in his book. "Alright, follow up. Do you think I should assign them homework for each creature, or one assignment on every creature we cover in a week?"

“Don’t exhaust them,” he answered. “I think one assignment per week should be fine. A pop quiz to see if they were paying attention. My students have been doing quite well. Alchemy is quite an interesting subject.” He chuckled to himself. “I never did think I would enjoy being a teacher.” 

Remus nodded and smiled. "Thank you." He straightened up and closed his book. "Oh! Apparently you and I are chaperoning the trip to Hogsmeade this month. I know I'm… not exactly your favorite person to be around. Don't know what I've done, but… it would mean the world if I could sit down and talk to you about… well, my secret." He had noticed the way the new teacher tried to stay far away. How he found quick ways to leave conversations when Remus joined in. How he would simply go quiet and no longer participate in the teacher's nights when Remus was around. Remus was not a stupid man. A tired man, yes. But he noticed quite a lot, especially when someone didn't like you.

"We can discuss it later. Now if you don't mind, I have a ton of work to do." He leaned back in his chair again and went back to whatever it was he was doing. Later, Remus would receive a message from one of the students. They told him to go up to the fourth floor bathroom. They didn't have an explanation as to why, just that someone was looking for him. 

Remus was very confused by the message. Whatever could this be for? He put his things away and then ventured up to the fourth floor bathroom. He entered, looking around. "Hello?" He didn't know who to expect.

The room was pitch black, the lights were kept off and there was no moon in the sky. Precautions and all. The large bathtub was filled with bubbles and Barty was no longer disguised but it didn't matter because all anyone could see were shadows. He still spoke in the fake accent. "Take off your clothes and get in the bath."

Remus had no idea what was going on. "Professor Hart? This is highly… unusual. Is there any reason for this?" He was hesitant but he began to disrobe, looking at the vague shapes he could see. At least it was a big bath, originally made for many occupants.

Barty/Benjamin sighed. “Stop talking. I’m going to go over to the edge, you’ll come up behind me. This is not going to be one of those emotional, intimate things. It’s just a shag. We won’t touch each other and we won’t talk. Understand?” 

Remus froze. "You… I don't think I'm comfortable with just something casual." He frowned as he slid into the water. It was warm. "I… I don't have feelings for you and… well, I've only done it once."

He huffed. “You don’t have feelings for me, sure. That’s why you always stare at me and want to be close. I myself have only done it once as well, a time that I thought was wonderful but turned out tragic. I got hurt that day. I never want to feel that pain again. I tried to give you this chance, this opportunity to get the tension out but you blew it. Probably for the best that we remain at a distance and after the year is done I’m leaving.”

Remus frowned. "Benjamin, I… you just remind me of someone I once knew." He looked at the vague shape of the other man in the tub. "I'm sorry you were hurt. Perhaps… perhaps I could indulge once." He blushed, a warmth in his cheeks. He'd never considered a one-and-done tryst. He'd always thought sex was meant to be with someone you loved.

Barty/Benjamin smiled. “I was hoping you’d reconsider. I have to admit that I’ve wanted this for awhile. It’s been oh about seven years. I’ve been so alone but also afraid...nevermind. I’m breaking my own rules.” He cut himself off. 

Remus didn't know what to say. He moved and wrapped his arms around Barty, not knowing it was him. "Then let's not be afraid anymore. I hurt my last partner… and it ended his school career. I've been afraid so long." He moved and kissed Barty. "I'm not a monster. Let me prove it to myself."

He tensed up immediately, grateful that no hands met his chest or else his cover would be blown. However, he relaxed into the kiss. It felt heavenly, like it was the first kiss again. He deepened the kiss and moved his hand to Remus’s hair. 

Remus pulled Barty into his lap and kissed down his neck. He could feel the very tops of Barty's scars. "How were you injured?" His voice was soft as his hands went down Barty's sides.

“I can’t say.” He had to think of a lie and fast. Why was it so hard to think? “It was more of emotional trauma. Ended in a bad break-up, we never forgave each other.” 

Remus frowned. "Have you even talked to the other person?" He began to suck hickeys on Barty's neck.

Barty breathed heavily. “In a way, yes.” 

"And what did they say? Did you talk to them at all about your past?" His voice was quiet as his hand made its way down and began to stroke Barty.

Barty gasped. “You could say so.” 

"Shhh. It's okay." He smiled. "I think you should talk clearly about it. See what they say."”

“W..what if they didn’t like me if I did tell them? What if I’ve been hiding a secret?”

"Well, maybe they have a secret, too. Maybe they want to tell you." He moved and kissed Barty again, then began to prep him open, fingering him slowly. "I would be open. Tell them everything."

Barty gasped again and nibbled at your bottom lip. “Maybe they already know yours but do tell. Maybe that will give them the courage to say theirs.” 

Remus blushed and gently fingered Barty as he spoke softly. "I'm a werewolf. And I attacked my best friend. My boyfriend. I loved him, and one day… I had forgotten my wolf's bane… and I hurt him. Badly. I never forgave myself. I never let myself forget again. But I could never get rid of the pain of being called a monster. Not from the one I loved." He felt awful. He had truly loved Barty. "I threw it all away with one stupid mistake."

What he was about to say he knew would ruin everything he had been working towards. The whole purpose of coming back to this school. This could get him sent back to Azkaban but he had to tell the truth. “I forgive you.” 

Remus froze, then he grabbed his wand and whispered: "lumos." In the light, he saw the man he'd fallen in love with. "Barty?" He reached out and touched Barty's face. "Is it really you?"

A tear fell. “Yes. I’m sorry. I’m sorry I waited this long to tell you. I didn’t mean to hurt you but well I was taken away before I could apologize.”

Remus hugged Barty and kissed him. "You… you were dead. They put it in the Daily Prophet. You died in Azkaban." He held Barty's face in his hands. Was this real? 

“It had to seem that way. My..my mother sacrificed herself to help me escape. She gave her life for mine. Besides you, she was the only one who ever truly cared about me.” 

Remus was in awe. He kissed Barty again. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to attack you. It… it was just a mistake. It was a mistake that I forgot my wolf's bane. I'm so sorry."

Barty wanted Remus to forgive himself. “It’s not your fault. If anyone is to blame, it’s my father. When he pulled me out of the school, I was barely ever allowed out. I didn’t have anyone to talk too and magic use was forbidden. I couldn’t stand it, so I ran away from home and well we all know what happened then. After my prison break he put me under the Imperius curse. I was forced to stay isolated in the house and be hidden from sight. My father never loved me. I once again broke free, one day while he was too busy to care. I mixed up a polyjuice potion and here we are.” 

Remus felt awful. Barty had turned to the dark arts because of him. If he hadn't have attacked Barty, Barty would have graduated. Barty would never had gone to the dark arts. "I ruined your life." He would never forgive himself. "I'm so sorry. I… I really am a monster."

Barty made Remus look at him. “No you are not. I should have never said that and I regretted it immediately. The choices I made were my own. Do not think that you were the reason why I became a death eater. It’s because I wanted too. I needed a group that understood me. I was a rebellious teenager with daddy issues.” 

Remus looked at Barty. "But if I had been honest… or if I'd been responsible, I never would have attacked you. You never would have been pulled from school."

“Please Remus, please don’t blame yourself any longer.” 

Remus wasn't sure if he could stop. He had held these thoughts for so long. "How can I not?" He didn't know what to do. 

Barty kissed him lightly. “Trust me.” Suddenly, he felt the snake moving through him. It was a call to action. Something that had to be done now. “I have to go. I’ll come back, I promise. Maybe not tonight, but soon.” He got out of the bath and grabbed his clothes.

Remus looked at Barty, watching him get dressed. "I love you. I love you, Barty. I'm glad you came back." He smiled softly. He was so happy. This felt right. Better.

Barty paused briefly. “I love you too.” He grabbed his wand and rushed out to the forest. He saw his father walking alone. He made sure that no one else was around. He hid behind a tree a few paces ahead then showed himself when his father got near. “Hello father.” He had his wand at the ready. He knew his father did not expect him and used the confusion to his advantage. Before giving his father time to speak, he hit him with the killing curse. “Avada Kedavra!” A bright green light came from the wand and within seconds Bartemius Crouch Sr. was dead. He ran away before all the commotion could start.

Remus got out of the bath and drained it, then got dressed and went to his room. Barty was in trouble. If he stayed on this route, he would be in so much more trouble. Remus had to try and help... as soon as he saw Barty.

Remus was called in to an urgent meeting. All of the staff was gathered around and talking simultaneously. “The Minister of Magic, Barty Crouch Sr.’s body has been found in the forest. This was an act of murder. We need to increase the security around the school and keep all of the students inside their dormitories until we can assure safety.” 

Remus didn't know what to do. Barty had killed his own father. He watched other teachers suggest ways to protect the students. He should have never let this happen. He should have kept Barty close. He looked at Dumbledore. "Headmaster, how do we know the attacker is still on campus?" It was a fair question. Especially with the fact that there were dementors circling the grounds. 

Dumbledore nodded. “Good question. We are unsure if the attacker is still on the grounds, however, it is more likely that this was a planned attack and that they will want to stay close and disguised in order to make them less of a suspect. Does anyone have suggestions?” 

Snape spoke up. "Professor Hart is an obvious suspect. A strange teacher from a foreign land. He transferred here to teach alchemy. His robes do not fit him well enough. If it were me, I would say it was him."

Remus frowned. "I… don't think it's him. I've gotten to know him. He's a good man." He wouldn't let them doubt Barty. "What about one of the students?"

This certainly rose some eyebrows. “You are considering the possibility that one of our students is capable of murder?” 

"No. I'm saying that one of the students could be in disguise." Remus had to cover his tracks real fast. That looked very bad. "Do we really know our first years this early in the year?" 

“All the students are registered. You should know this. We have to send each of them an acceptance letter and the list of supplies they need for the year.” 

Remus floundered for an answer. "I'm not saying that they could, but… what if?" He was way too obvious. Then… "Perhaps it was one of the magical creatures."

That theory had already been disapproved. “There were no identifying marks on his body and there were no animal-like tracks near the area.” 

Remus paused to think. "Then perhaps it was Sirius Black. He was on the run. He did escape from Azkaban." He was suddenly grateful that he remembered that story.

There was a silence in the room then they all started to nod. “Very good Remus. I’d forgotten about him. It is a possibility. We’ll look into it.” 

Remus relaxed and nodded. "He must be caught at all costs and returned to Azkaban." He looked around, then excused himself. The meeting was practically over anyway. He had to find Barty.


	7. The Taste Of Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst! Barty finally gets to Harry. Remus changes Barty into a werewolf. Happy ending, what's that?

Barty in disguise once again was on his way to Remus’s room. With the increased security, he needed a favor from him in order to move on with his plan. It had been extremely difficult and nerve-wracking to even get back into the school with all the bloody dementors around. The nightmares pouring back into his head.

Remus walked back to his room and found Barty on the way. “Professor… What brings you to my room?” He didn’t know why Barty was here so soon. Barty was pushing this way too hard. Honestly, this wasn’t good. Barty could get into so much trouble. More than he’d ever been in before.

Barty pulled Remus into the room. “I need a favor. I know that the students have been put under a curfew but I need to see that Potter kid. Could you please find a way for him to meet me privately?” 

Remus looked confused. “Harry? Why do you need to see him?” He suddenly grew worried. Was Barty about to try and get into more trouble?

“I have something to give him. I’ve been holding onto it since I’ve been here. I haven’t had the chance to talk properly with him.” 

Remus nodded. “I’ll get him after class tomorrow if you want to come by. But I stay in the room, understand? I don’t want you to do anything that will get you in trouble.” He really cared for Barty. He wanted Barty to be safe. He wanted to marry Barty, still to this day.

Barty hugged him. “Thank you.” However, this was false affection. It wouldn’t do for anyone to be around. The item was a portkey, one that would send Harry to a graveyard where his master awaited his arrival so that he could be reborn.

Remus held onto the disguised man a bit too long. He smiled a bit. “Tonight, do you want to take dinner in my room? I have some wine and some whiskey that we can partake in.”

Barty smiled. “That sounds lovely. It shall be as romantic as when we were in the tower. Do you remember?” 

Remus nodded. “How could I forget?” He looked away for a moment. “I’ll make sure to grab us something good. I’ll meet you back here at dinner.” He stepped away to go back to his classroom.

Barty didn’t really know what to do until then. He didn’t want to leave the room. It felt cozy and warm. He decided to lay on Remus’s bed. Embrace the feel and scent of it. 

Remus took a while to grade some papers, then came back with a couple of plates of food. He set them down and smiled, then went over to his trunk. “I hope you are hungry, Barty.” He got out a half full bottle of whiskey and an unopened bottle of wine.

Barty shifted in the bed and looked up. “Oh I am. I wish it could be like this all the time. I wish that I could go home with you.” He looked a little sad as he said that because he knew it couldn’t be. 

Remus looked confused. “Why can’t it be? After this year, you can just… Go home with me. Stay there and just… Stay hidden. Forever. We can be together.” He wanted to be with Barty. More than anything.

Barty thought about it. “Maybe. If everything goes according to plan than I see no reason why I shouldn’t be able to stay with you. Live a ‘normal’ life.” 

Remus smiled and nodded. “Alright. Let’s get some food in us, and see where dinner takes us.” He poured them two glasses of wine and two glasses of whiskey.

Barty laughed as he looked at the four glasses of alcohol. “It’s going to get us drunk.” 

Remus chuckled. “So what? We’re adults, we are allowed to partake in some alcohol, maybe some… drunk sex, and then go to bed.”

Barty almost choked on whatever he was eating. “Did I hear what I think I did? You actually said that?” 

Remus chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, you heard that right. But, enough. Let’s just eat and drink, okay?” He sipped on his wine, then picked up a plate and began to eat.

Barty nommed on the array of food. “Where did you get this from? It is delicious.” He took a swig of whiskey, a nice burn coating his throat. 

Remus smiled and laughed. “Well, I had the house elves whip up something nice.” The school employed house elves in the kitchen, giving them a living wage to make food for the students and teachers. “I gave each one that worked on our food a very handsome tip because I know they have a lot of work on their hands.” He ate from his plate, then smiled and sipped his whiskey.

About half an hour had passed and most of the wine was emptied and they had obliterated the whiskey. Barty felt very warm inside and a nice swimming feeling in his head.

Remus was also feeling quite… light on his feet. He smiled and looked at Barty, then ran a hand through his soft hair. "Hey… you'd look better… nude."

The potion that he had taken earlier had well worn off, so he was himself again. “This time we won’t have to hide in the shadows.” He began to strip. 

Remus helped Barty strip. He saw the scars and hesitated for a moment, then touched the scars. Then, he moved and kissed and licked the scars. "It must have been terrifying when I did this. I'm sorry."

“It was. I was scared beyond belief but it’s okay.”

Remus nodded and looked up at Barty. "Good." He began to take off his own clothing. 

Barty gave a brief chuckle. “You know it’s funny, I think we both have more sexual drive than we did as teenagers.” 

Remus laughed. "You know… I was actually a horny pup as a teen. I just used my hand a lot more than I'd like to let on." He smiled and laughed.

Barty suddenly began to blush madly. "Since you're a well you know...werewolf. When we did this for the first time did we mate? Like am I your mate?"

Remus looked confused, then blushed. "Oh. No, that's not how it works. We usually ask our mates to be our mates."

"Interesting because the books say that it is a bonding ceremony. You claim the other for life." 

"I mean, yeah. We do. Usually it's through biting, so we try to mate with other werewolves. But… there are other ways."

Barty looked nervous. “I...I want you to bite me then. I want to be connected to you eternally.” 

Remus looked very concerned. "Barty… if I bite you, you'll become a werewolf. I don't want to do that to you."

Barty grabbed him. “I know the consequences but I want this. Damn the curse! At least we would be together forever.” 

Remus hesitated, then hugged Barty and bit deep into his neck. His teeth tore through the skin easily. He was made for attacking. He groaned as he laid a claim on his mate. 

Barty held on tight to him and let out a scream of pain. He could feel everything, his dna was changing and it hurt like a son of a bitch. 

Remus didn't release Barty for a good minute. But he finally released his hold on Barty's neck and gasped. "Fuck… I'm going to breed you."

His eyes widened. Was that even possible? “Y..you’re gonna what?!” 

Remus blushed. "That's how… wolves describe sex…" Well, he was embarrassed now.

He was relieved. “Oh. I thought I was gonna start sprouting kids or something.” 

Remus blushed and flopped down beside Barty. "I can't believe you thought that. We may both be magic, but this doesn't give us that much." The moment was lost.

Barty leaped out of the bed. “Oh goodness, what time is it? Aren’t we supposed to be teaching classes?”

Remus looked very confused. "Barty, it's almost lights out. We don't have to be teaching classes until the morning." It was late in the evening.

“Right, sorry. I’m all mixed up. It’s been a long day.” 

Remus smiled and pulled his mate close. "Let's just get some sleep, okay?" He kissed Barty and then covered them up with the blankets.

Barty returned the kiss and snuggled under the blanket, laying his head on Remus’s chest. 

When Remus woke, he saw a steaming cup of coffee on his bedside. Barty was already gone and he smiled. Barty was too kind. He got up and got dressed, then went to his classroom and taught for most of the day. Then, when he saw Harry, he asked Harry to come with him. He then brought Harry to Barty's classroom.

Barty was once again in disguise. He had to be during normal hours. “Ah thank you kindly, professor. Harry, I know we don’t know each other well and haven’t talked much throughout the year but I have a gift for you. You see, I knew your parents, your father anyways and also your godfather Sirius Black, he was a friend of mine. They entrusted me with this locket and I think now is the proper time for you to have it. It’s enchanted with a protection spell. Wear it and you cannot be harmed.” The locket lie on his desk. He couldn’t touch it, he wasn’t the one who needed to go to the graveyard. 

Remus watched as Harry went over to the locket. Was this really it? Why did Barty need to do this? But he soon realized. Harry touched the locket and was whisked away and Remus stared on in shock. "Where did he go?" He suddenly drew his wand. "Where did he go?!"

“I’m sorry dear.” He blew a puff of powder that he had in his hand at Remus. It was a sleeping potion. 

Remus gasped and gagged, coughing as he breathed in the potion. His eyelids grew heavy and he looked at Barty. "What is your plan?" He wasn't able to hear any explanation Barty may offer as he collapsed to the floor, asleep.

Whenever Harry was transported back after the successful resurrection of Voldemort but the failed attempt at killing the Potter boy, he would land in a room that was unknown to him. A room that Remus and Sirius and Peter all knew. It was their hiding spot during their school years and where Remus went after his transformations. Barty entered through the door, he was in his true state. Harry was alarmed. “I know you. You’re the man from my dream. A servant of Voldemort. You’re the one that everyone’s been looking for.” 

“I am not a servant. I am a loyal follower. One of the best. I single-handedly infiltrated Hogwarts, remained under disguise without drawing suspicion and delivered you to the Dark Lord as promised. However, I will be praised when I do what he could not. I’ll be known as the man who killed the boy-who-lived. Oh and as I mentioned your parents earlier, I hated your father. My one regret is that I wasn’t there to watch them die.” He raised his wand, prepared to attack. 

"Expelliarmus!" Barty's wand flew from his hand and clattered across the floor as a very drowsy looking Remus came into the room. "I trusted you, Barty." He had his wand trained squarely at Barty's chest. "You'll not murder this boy tonight." He would protect Harry. James had been there for him when he'd been in the worst part of his life. He owed James.

Barty hissed. “Remus! You will let me do what I came here for. My purpose. I am not afraid of you anymore.” 

Remus shook his head. "No. Not tonight. Not ever. I will do anything in my power to make sure that Harry remains alive." He turned to Harry. "Run back to the castle! You're at the Shrieking Shack. Go!" Harry ran and left just Remus and Barty. Remus was still aiming for Barty. "I never wanted you to be afraid. I never wanted this life for you."

Barty growled lowly in his throat, he didn’t know much about werewolves but was it possible for him to be an alpha? “I wanted a normal life too, long ago. Did my upbringing make that possible? No! Damn it, I love you. I really do but the boy needs to die.”

Remus seemed to back down a bit at the growl from Barty, then he steadied himself. "You could have had a normal life. You didn't have to choose this!" He bit his lip. "I love you, Barty, but Harry can't die."

Barty shook his head. “You don’t understand what will happen if I fail. They are not a merciful group. I will die. It’s my life on the line.” 

"You'll die if you succeed! The dementors will give you The Kiss." He looked down. "We can run away. We can go anywhere else. We don't have to stay here." Remus didn't want Barty to die. 

Barty shuddered at the thought. “Dementors, nasty buggers. A fate worse than death.” He thought about it for a moment. “I don’t know how long it will be until they find me, either Voldemort or the Ministry but I’ll go with you.” 

Remus smiled softly and slowly lowered his wand. "I can get us away. Just say the word, and we'll go."

“Yes, Remus. I want to get as far away from here as possible. Have anywhere in mind?” 

Remus nodded and picked up Barty's wand. "How about America? It's a good country."

"America? Well I guess. It's certainly far. Never been before. Yeah, let's do it."

Remus pulled Barty close. "You'll never be found. I'll never be found. We can disappear." He sounded so genuine. He wanted this. He wanted his happily ever after. Too bad it would be stripped away by Snape and Sirius. They burst into the room and disarmed Barty and Remus. He frowned. 

Snape looked at Sirius. "You were right. I was mistaken about you." He glared at Barty and Remus. "You two are going to be in a lot of trouble. Crouch, I bet you'll get the Kiss. And Remus… the goody two shoes. I wonder if you'll get the same fate."

Barty looked between them and held onto Remus. “Please, don’t do this. We were leaving. We won’t bother anyone or be a problem. Sirius, you’re our friend, let us have a chance at a good life, same as you have.” 

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Do I look like I have a good life! I did twelve years in Azkaban for a crime I didn't commit. But, if I turn you in, Barty, I can be freed. Severus said he would testify for me."

Barty was going to try his damndest to fight back. “You escaped! You’ve got your godson now. Remus and I, we don’t have family. We’ve only got each other. Neither of us wants to die. It’ll be like we never existed. It doesn’t have to end this way.” 

Sirius looked at Snape. "Do it."

Snape nodded. "Stupefy!" He attacked. But Remus stepped in the way, taking the full brunt of the blast. It knocked him back and he fell into Barty.

Barty caught Remus and checked to make sure he was okay. “How dare you? Attacking an innocent man.” 

Remus was stunned pretty bad, but he'd be okay. Sirius frowned. "He got in the way. Remus knows the consequences."

Barty had enough, he couldn’t let his true love take anymore damage. “Kill me but leave him be.” 

Severus grabbed Barty and tied him up with a spell. "A wise choice." He looked at Sirius. "Do whatever you want with Lupin. He's of no use to me." He then dragged Barty away.

Barty began to struggle as he was dragged out. “No! No, that wasn’t the agreement! Please don’t hurt him!” 

Severus shoved Barty to the ground and stepped on his back. "You get no deal, criminal." He pulled Barty up and dragged him along. "Now, we mustn't keep the dementors waiting."

“You aren’t much better yourself, Severus. You too are a follower, you were there during my induction but now you are going to take away my happy ending. You are truly worse than I.” 

Snape remained quiet at that. Once they had arrived at the castle, Snape shoved Barty onto his knees before a group of dementors and the temporary Minister of Magic. "Barty Crouch, Jr. you have been given additional charges. Along with your original charges of torture of the Longbottom family, you are now charged with the murder of Barty Crouch, Sr. and attempted murder of Harry Potter. How do you plead?"

Barty came up with a quick last-minute thought. “I plead guilty but I ask the court’s rules on the execution of magical creatures.”

The Minister looked very confused. "The court… does not execute magical creatures except for in times of rampage. Why?"

Barty showed him the bite mark. “Remus Lupin and I are werewolves. ...Bonded werewolves.” 

The Minister frowned and backed away. "That bloody werewolf. Left unchecked and now he's turned another." He cursed and turned away. "You'll be returned to Azkaban, where your bonded mate will join you. He will serve a short sentence for his crime of changing a human, but you… you'll be there for the rest of your miserable life."

Well...fuck. At least both of them have earned their lives but he got Remus’s freedom taken and he...he’d be imprisoned for eternity. 

The Minister snapped his fingers and the dementors surrounded Barty, draining his happiness away in an instant. Remus was brought before the Minister and given a sentence of six months in Azkaban. A very kind sentence. Remus looked at Barty, scared.

Barty nodded slowly without speaking. It was a small conformation that things would be okay. At least he knew that Remus would make it through and live a long life that wasn’t behind bars.

Remus struggled and fought against the hold. "Barty, no! This can't be happening! We were supposed to run away, together!"

“We can’t do anything now. What’s done is done.” 

Remus looked so heartbroken. "I love you, Barty." He reached out and held Barty's hand. "I love you."

Barty wrapped a finger around his partner’s. “I love you too.”

Remus was heartbroken when they were forced apart. "No! You can't take my mate!"

The Minister huffed. "You think we'd put you in the same cell? Absolutely not."

Remus struggled. "He's my mate! You can't take him!" He needed to be near Barty. He couldn't handle it. He needed his mate. A dementor began its attack, feeding on Remus and he immediately collapsed with the dread.

They had been separated, placed on different sides of the prison and on the full moon nights their constant howls calling out to each other was the only thing that could be heard. The six months had come and passed and Remus was released as stated but Barty was destined to remain. He didn’t know when he would die, if ever, but he made a final request. A tape that would be sent to Remus years in the future. It contained Barty’s farewell message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. I know this isn't a typical ship but my ex-partner and I wrote this together. I miss them very much and wanted to share something special that we created with the world.


End file.
